Plants vs. Zombies Online: Distant Coldfront
^Please Read That And FOLLOW It :) Distant Coldfront is a daytime-ish world in Plants vs. Zombies Online, it has 36 levels, created by Bubblefan123, who will occasionally make small improvements to this page randomly. I also need help with almanac entries, put your suggestions in the comments please! Thanks in advance ;) World Description Distant Coldfront! Head forwards to the year 7560, where the earth froze over due to a combination of climate change and scientific disaster! fight the freezing cold, obscuring electrical storms and icebound tiles, and maybe, just maybe, you'll find that last warm place on earth! +8 Plants +1 Upgrade +1 World Key +35 Levels +1 Boss Battle +1 Endless Zone ? New Items! Gimmicks and Enviroment Modifiers Gimmicks Daytime Sun rarely falls though Y7560_Sun Sun might rarely fall, but the sun here is worth 200 each, 250 with the celestial sun upgrade, they also thaw all plants in a 3x3 area around them when they land. Enviroment Modifiers Nitrostorm Jets of liquid nitrogen will fall diagonally to columns furthest away from the house, and only if all the tiles in those columns aren't already frozen or snow-covered. These jets can freeze plants, zombies and tiles. If one of the jets fall on an open-fire plant like Torchwood or Inferno, the tile won't freeze and the plant's fire will turn blue instead, increasing it's strength and doubling it's warming rate, at the cost of durability since all but one of these open-fire plants will take a lot of damage from the nitrostorm. Electrical Storms Another Distant Coldfront gimmick, this one gimmick can come by itself or along with the nitrostorm, it gives bad electrical charges to plants and can heal drones (dunno how that works :/), it also slightly blocks the player's view and creates snow tiles. Frozen Tiles Can only be cleared/thawed using Hot Potatoes or Spicebreakers, they will slightly speed up zombies walking over them unless quickly thawed, some zombies speed up faster than others. Plants can still be planted on these tiles, but risk freezing Brain Busters * Special Delivery * Save Our Seeds * Locked and Loaded * Last Stand * Robosled Bonanza: The player starts with tiles in columns 4-9 frozen. The player will have to face an all-out onslaught against the Robohound Sled Teams and some other zombies. The pre-frozen tiles can never be thawed or broken * Electric Slide: The player must face constant threat by Nitrostorms and Electrical Storms while not being able to use some countering plants. On a side note, the lawn is completely frozen * Playin' Hockey: The player must deflect the hockey pucks launched by Hockey Turrets and the Distant Coldfront Zombie Hockey Team using various plants and score higher than the zombies or better yet, don't let the zombies score at all until the level ends. The level uses a timer rather than flags, but flag zombies will still appear as cameos * Festival Of Freeze: The player must survive the waves of zombies going full speed towards you on the completely frozen lawn and protect the endangered plants. The player will get more plants via gift boxes dropped by every zombie in the level, the amount of gift boxes and what's inside them varies, the amount is never the same, but the plants are always the same. The player will also be given power-ups via conveyer belt to protect the endangered plants. Endless Zone: Endless Winter Unlocked after DC-Day 22 Starting Plants: * Sun-Shroom * Moonflower * Nightshade * Fume-Shroom * Inferno * Hot Potato The Plants Note: A ^ marks a single use plant Note: A * marks a vital plant in this world Note: A " marks a plant that's immune to frost * *"Inferno~Unlocked after DC-Day 1 * *Ampthurium~Unlocked after DC-Day 4 * "Cotton~Unlocked after DC-Day 8 * ^Spicebreaker~Unlocked after DC-Day 13 * Snowdrop~Unlocked after DC-Day 17 * "Sunkist~Unlocked after DC-Day 23 * *Treble Cleaf~Unlocked after DC-Day 28 * ^Thunderbirch~Unlocked after DC-Day 34 * Airsparagus~Coinium * ^Teaphoon~Gemium * ^Cycleaf~Zenium * *Holo Vera~Endium New Character * T.O.R.C.H~Not much known about this malfunctioning mech from the year 7560, all that's known is that it despises anyone and anything that enters it's domain, including zombies The Zombies * Coldfront Zombie~A regular year 7560 coldfront-surviving zombie * Coldfront Conehead Zombie~His Winter-Ready, Brand 7560_Cone gives twice the toughness of a regular coldfront zombie * Coldfront Buckethead Zombie~His Cryogenic Infinitrium-laced Bucket gives great protection against damage * Coldfront Flag Zombie~Marks the arrival of a futuristic and cold "wave" of zombies * Storm Drone~Blasts electric orbs that gives bad electric charges to plants in a 3x3 area * Forceshield Droid~Protects zombies in a 3x3 area from straight and lobbed shots * Zombonator 7500~Creates a violent Frostwave that covers a 3x1 area that (very) slowly freezes plants while he eats them. Also freezes the tiles behind them * Robohound Sled~Comes in after at least there are 5 frozen tiles in the lane created by the Zombonator 7500, the Robohounds stops after meeting a plant, and will act as a 5 layer shield, the zombies that rides with them are dropped * Robohound Sled Team~Comes onto the lawn using the Robohound Sled, walks normally when the Robohound Sled stops * Hover-Snowboarder Zombie~Goes 3x faster on frozen tiles, occasionally hovers above the ground, avoids low plants * Hockey Turret~Blasts out hockey pucks to plants, the projectiles can be deflected back to the Turret by any melee/wind plant though * Cryogenist Zombie~Sends out rounds of liquid nitrogen to instantly freeze all plants and zombies on the tile, they also freeze the tile * Carbonite Zombie~Protected by frozen carbonite, slowly freezes plants in contact, instantly loses carbonite shield when hit by fire attacks, immune to chilling and freezing * Troglobot 15120~Sends out rounds of liquid nitrogen to freeze plants and zombies within 3 tiles in front of him, pushes ice blocks, stationary zombie * Distant Coldfront Zombie Hockey Team~Only appears in Playin' Hockey minigames, they can launch hockey pucks towards the plants 5-10 times and then leave * Regenerators~Simple robot with complicated regenerative abilities, randomly appears in Distant Coldfront, origins unknown... * Sub Zero Gargantuar Mark. 3_7560~Smashes plants using his ice cold telephone poles, freeze ray laser eyes, double I.H Bot launchers and a cryogenic bomb * Ice Harvester Bots~Imp equivalents in DC, they can destroy ice blocks and frozen tiles * Zombot BlizzardMaestro~A monstrous machine from a wintery wasteland, uses the elements to it's advantage and can summon drones of all kinds Plant Details Inferno Infernos burn zombies and shields plants from freezing winds and nitrostorms using a small but powerful firewall, the firewall can be regenerate and be re-created even after destruction Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Heavy Toughness: Uplifted Recharge: Mediocre Special: Immune to frost Special: Immune to nitrostorm damage Special: Warms nearby plants Special: Firewall blocks freezing winds, nitrostorms and zombies Special: Firewall can regenerate and be re-created even after destruction Range Details: Touch Protection Area: All tiles behind him Plant Food: Blasts out 25 fireballs to zombies in a 5x5 area, the fireballs burns the tile and all zombies on the tile and increases his firewall's range to cover 3 adjacent lanes Ampthurium Ampthuriums attacks zombies using electricity charges, can also absorb bad electrical charges from nearby entities or robots to boost attacks and negate aftershock effect Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Moderate Range: Front & Back Recharge: Mediocre Special: Can absorb bad electrical charges from nearby entities or robots to negate aftershock effect Special: Absorbing electricity from robots stun them temporarily, but makes them unavailable to absorb Special: Electricity absorbtion boost attacks for 5 electric charges Attack Details: Regular attack hits 1 zombie in front or behind, Boosted attacks hits all zombies in front or behind Plant Food: Absorbs all electric pulses from all zombies onscreen (reducing their health by 10%) and releases a burst of electricity using it, the burst deals 75 nds each Cotton Cottons are weaker pumpkins that regenerates health overtime Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Mediocre Special: Regenerates health overtime Special: Immune to frost Special: Plants inside them are immune to frost Regeneration: 1 HP/2,5 seconds Plant Food: Creates 4 free cotton seed packets, any plant inside it gets boosted Spicebreaker Spicebreakers break all frozen tiles and ice blocks in front of him Sun Cost: 75 Recharge: Mediocre Usage: Single use Special: Breaks all frozen tiles and ice blocks in front of him Plant Food: N/A Snowdrop Snowdrops launches small snow clouds that drops white winter bombs Sun Cost: 250 Damage: Normal Area: Tile Recharge: Mediocre Range Details: Overhead, Snow cloud travels over all zombies in the lane Special: Winter bombs creates snow tiles which slows zombies Plant Food: Creates a blizzard of huge winter bombs Sunkist Full Info about Sunkist Treble Cleaf Treble Cleaves blows notes that deals more damage with each zombie the note passes through, the notes deal 20x damage and disintegrate when hitting obstacles Sun Cost: 175 Damage: Varies Range: Multi-Hit Recharge: Mediocre Special: Notes deal more damage for each zombie it passes through Special: Notes react violently to obstacles such as shut-down Robohound Sleds and tombstones Plant Food: Floats off 10 big red treble clefs that pierce through and stun zombies and bounce off obstacles. The treble clefs deal 35 nds to zombies and increases for each zombie it pierces and deal 100 nds to obstacles. Thunderbirch Thunderbirches blow away zombies, fog and blizzard onscreen, also creates 10 storm clouds that lasts for 30 seconds each, the timer only starts after it attacks something Sun Cost: 275 Area: Full Board Recharge: Very Slow Usage: Single use, instant Special: Creates storm clouds after blowing Special: Blows away all zombies onscreen Plant Food: N/A Airsparagus Airsparaguses are areal plants that shoots seeds which deals damage on the tile, occasionally does a wildfire on 6 adjacent tiles after 10 shots Sun Cost: 300 Damage: Heavy Area: 3x2 Recharge: Mediocre Attack Details: Regular attack is a straight shot which has AoE damage on the tile Special: Can do a wildfire on 6 adjacent tiles Plant Food: Gets a soldier helmet like Peashooter and shoots huge seeds which deals damage in a 3x3 area and pushes zombies back, he then gets to keep the helmet and do wildfires only after 5 shots (in a similar fashion to Torchwood and Cactus upgrade) Teaphoon Teaphoons bring in a huge wave to push back all zombies and ice blocks onscreen, wipes out all zombies in the lane and blows away all fog, blizzard and zombies in the air Sun Cost: 200 Area: Full Board Recharge: Sluggish Usage: Single use, instant Special: Chills affected zombies Special: Wipes out all zombies in the lane Special: Blows away all flying zombies Plant Food: N/A Cycleaf Cycleaves blow dust devils to 3 adjacent lanes, blows away fog, blizzard and flying zombies in 3 adjacent lanes Sun Cost: 75 Damage: Huge Area: 3 lanes Recharge: Mediocre Usage: Single use, instant Special: Blows away all flying zombies in 3 adjacent lanes Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: He's a really mischievous leaf, he likes to blow dust at everyone and anyone's greatest moments, birthday parties, award ceremonies, you name it, he'll ruin it, but this backfires on him nowadays, when there's a random sandstorm, they all blame Cycleaf, he now likes to bring his frenemies on a trip to the desert, at least they can't blame him when there's some dust-related incident, even if it is his fault Holo Vera Holo Veras shoot special sap that disables the zombies' special abilities, able to regenerate Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Light Range: Straight Area: Tile Recharge: Fast Special: Disables zombies' special abilities Special: Regenerates health overtime Regeneration: Like Infi-Nut Disabling Time: 5 seconds Disabling Details: Stops zombies from spawning graves, deflecting projectiles, giving helmets, launching imps, spawning zombies, pushing plants, etc Note: Some zombies are simply stunned rather than being allowed to move at all Plant Food: Launches huge balls of special sap to all zombies onscreen, each one deals 25 nds Special Character T.O.R.C.H "A Malfunctioning Mech Of The Year 7560" After encountering T.O.R.C.H, the player will be able to summon it in any level, with the exceptions of: * DC-Day 24 (It's special level) * Last Stand levels Abilities: In It's Special Level (As an enemy) * Extreme Lava Launch: Launches 10 lava balls that creates lava tiles on random tiles * Ultimate Fire Storm: Summons 3 fire tornadoes on random lanes * Super Multi-Laser: Shoots 3 lasers that splits once to other plants/zombies/objects on impact, the damage gets weaker when split After Unlocking (As an ally) * Lava Launch: Launches 5 lava balls that creates lava tiles at zombies * Fire Storm: Click on it and then pick a lane to summon a fire tornado there every 25 seconds * Multi-Laser: Shoots a laser that splits once to other zombies/objects on impact, each laser deals 4 nds, damage does not get weaker when split Upgrade Extra Seed Packet-Day 6 Bring in an extra plant to every battle for extra firepower! T.O.R.C.H Tag-Day 24 Who dares enter T.O.R.C.H's domain?! walk further and face the consequences! Gallery SAM 3371.JPG|Inferno SAM 3426.JPG|Riceberg (scrapped) SAM 3392.JPG|Cotton SAM 3461.JPG|Spicebreaker SAM 3416.JPG|Snowdrop SAM 3415.JPG|Lime Bomb (Moved) SAM 3409.JPG|Treble Cleaf SAM 3254.JPG|Thunderbirch Troglobot.jpg|Troglobot Achievements * Heatwave: Plant 5 Infernos and keep their firewalls up for the rest of the level * Shock Treatment: Plant Food 5 Ampthuriums in a single level * Warmth And Comfort: Plant 25 Cottons in a single level * Hockey Master: Finish a Playin' Hockey level without letting the zombie score even once * It's a Sunny Ice Age!: Have 5 degraded Sunkists in a single level * Single's Bar: Finish a Meltdown Showdown level without using any Spicebreakers * Global Cooling: Finish any Distant Coldfront level without using heat-emmiting/heat-immune plants * Sour Note: Destroy 15 obstacles in a single level using Treble Cleaf's Plant Food ability * Blast From The Future Past: Unleash the Sub Zero Gargantuar Mark. 3_7560 and get it's world key * Technological Mythical: Encounter T.O.R.C.H * Fresh Off The Lawn: Defeat and Recruit T.O.R.C.H * This One's Regenerating!: Encounter the Regenerators * Extraterrestrial Confirmed?: Defeat a Regenerator * Call In The Air Support: Purchase the Airsparagus and use it in a level * Disaster Calls: Purchase the Teaphoon and use it in a level * Sandstorm Chasers: Unlock the Cycleaf and use it in a level * Break The Ice!: Reach level 45 in Endless Winter and unlock the Holo Vera * Storm With A Silver Lining: Complete Distant Coldfront * Icebreakers: Complete the Alpine Challenge Pack * Frost Fighters: Complete the I, Zombie Coldfront Pack Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World